I'm Being Mocked and Played
by Furuga
Summary: SUPER-MEGA-OOC. fic request for my beloved...ehm, err, phantomhive black lupin. "Mereka sahabatku, dan aku sayang mereka. Tidak, hanya satu diantara mereka..."


Kulihat dua manusia yang dengan asiknya bicara satu sama lain. Mereka sahabatku, dan aku sayang mereka. Tidak, hanya satu diantara mereka...

"Remus! Kau memang tak pernah melepaskan tanganmu dari buku, ya?" ucap pemuda berambut coklat, James namanya.

"Sudah tau dia kutu buku, tetap saja kau meledeknya," ucap pemuda satu lagi, Sirius.

"Apa? Kau menggangguku hanya untuk hal sepele?" ucapku risih, mereka senang sekali mengganggu orang-orang disekitarnya, tak terkecuali aku.

"Ya sudah, kau tak ingin diganggu, kami pergi saja. Ayo Sirius!" ucap James seraya menarik tangan Sirius untuk pergi dariku.

**Arakida no Hana production**

**Proudly present**

**I'm being mocked and played **** Arakida no Hana**

**WARN: SUPER-MEGA-OOC! Just request, BOYS LOVE, AU, Remus' POV, ****location is not same as in the novel or movie****, TYPO(s), etc.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does**

**But I own the story**

**Rate semi-M. Maybe?**

**Don't forget to review,**

**And please. Enjoy...**

**I recommend you to read this while listening Yiruma's 'Kiss the rain' and I hope you push the 'repeat' button until you finish your reading**

**Thanks**

**Please, enjoy...**

**Kusarankan sekali lagi. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau membacanya sambil mendengar lagu 'Kiss the Rain' milik Yiruma. Dan pastikan kau me-repeat lagu itu. Makasih! Selamat membaca!**

**.**

Aku masih saja duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon sambil membaca buku—ini memang kebiasaanku disaat jam istirahat. Terkadang memang mataku melirik kearahnya. Tapi aku tau itu bukan kewajibanku.

Aku memang sudah mengenalinya sejak lama. Bahkan kami bisa disebut sahabat. Namun, ada saja hal yang membuatku merasa dalam 'jarak' dengannya. Menyedihkan.

Aku sendiri memang tidak tau mengapa. Tapi dia memiliki partnernya sendiri, dan harus kuakui partnernya bukanlah aku. Apa karena aku pengecut? Entahlah.

Tapi aku merasakan kehangatan di dalam relung hatiku ketika melihat wajah ekspresifnya yang terkesan angkuh namun kekanak-kanakkan. _He is one of god's masterpiece_. Senyumannya adalah senyuman yang dibawakan-Nya dari surga, begitu menawan, begitu indah. Merupakan senyuman yang mampu membuatku terpana sepanjang hidupku. Ehm, sepanjang 16 tahun ini sih.

"Rem!" panggil seseorang memanggilku. Membuatku kaget dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Sungguh, seharusnya detik ini aku tidak terpana melihat ketam—eh? Aku ini laki-laki atau gadis centil sih?

"Ap-apa?" jawabku kencang, dan tergagap-gagap, dan aku baru ingat aku menjawabnya semenit setelah dia bicara, sungguh terlambat. Sehingga membuat orang yang ada di atasku itu—kuberitahu saja, orang itu berdiri dan melihatku duduk di bawah pohon dari atas sambil ber'_chuckling_'ria.

Aku mendengus, aku tak sanggup melihat ke atas. Rasanya kepala ini berat sekali dan tetap memaksaku untuk semakin menunduk untuk berpura-pura membaca buku.

"Rem! Remus!" panggilnya, dan aku mengabaikannya. Sehingga dia mengulanginya, "Remmy! Dari tadi aku manggil kamu!" tunggu, Remmy? Nama apa-apaan itu?

"Apa sih? Ucapku tetap tidak menatap matanya. Aku takut dia melihatku. Aku memalukan, dengan semburat _pink_ yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku kan laki-laki. Tak pantas _blushing_.

"Kau baca buku bo*ep ya? Hahaha, ketahuan. Eh? Eh? Rem! Pinjem dong... lumayan buat referensi," ucapnya santai. Sial, kupikir apa, ternyata kurang lebih menghinaku.

"Enggak, ini bukan buku me*um! Pikiranmu saja tuh! Kotor!" ucapku pura-pura ditegaskan. "Lagipula kenapa kau berpikir buku ini buku hina?" lanjutku bertanya dan masih tak menatap matanya.

"Masa sih bukan buku bo*ep?" katanya sambil menarik buku yang kupegang.

"Sirius! Ja—," aku tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatku, wajahnya sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Aku malu! UGYAAAAAAA! AKU MALU!

"_I am a superman and you are my only kryptonite..._" bisiknya penuh makna. Kryptonite? Aku kelemahannya? Apa maksudnya?

"Dari dulu aku punya perasaan khusus padamu," bisiknya semakin pelan. Wajahnya pun semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat.

3 cm jaraknya. Kupikir dia akan menciumku—kau pikir apa?—namun ternyata dia mengangkat poniku sehingga terpampanglah dahiku dan kulit dahiku diciumnya.

"Ugh, kenapa sih, Siri—," ucapku tak berlanjut, karena melihatnya berdesis sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Hahaha. Ekspresi bingungmu lucu, Remmy!" tawanya sambil meninggalkanku.

"Hey James! Ke kantin yuk!" ucapnya sambil menepuk James yang sedari tadi bermain dengan temannya yang lain.

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti keisengannya yang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu istirahat sudah berlalu. Kini pelajaran dimulai. Namun kali ini pikiranku tak dapat pergi dari kejadian yang tadi berlangsung. DIA MENCIUM DAHIKU!

Sontak tanpa sepengetahuanku, telapak tanganku sudah mulai meraba pipiku yang mulai panas, kemudian naik ke dahiku yang tertutup poni. Jariku menyingkirkan beberapa helai untuk menyelinap dan menyentuh kulit pelindung tulang tengkorak tersebut. Bagian ini yang barusan diciumnya, pikirku sambil melihat sang pelaku yang duduk tepat di depan kursiku.

"Kau kenapa, Remus? Demam? Kau lemah sih! Hahaha," James menghinaku dan menertawakan leluconnya sendiri. Aku hanya mendengus, tidak tau apa yang harus kujawab.

"_Ma'am_!" Sirius mendadak berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Kurasa Remus demam. Bolehkah aku mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan? _Ma'am_?" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah itu? _Mr. _Lupin?" tanya guru tua tersebut kepadaku. Tak penting kusebutkan nama guru itu.

"Ya _Ma'am_," ucap Sirius sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dari dahiku dan menggantikan posisi tanganku dengan tangannya. Kulihat ekspresi kagetnya sebentar. Lalu tersenyum usil. "Dasar anak nakal," bisiknya pelan sambil menatapku bercanda.

"Baiklah, _Mr_. Black. Antar Lupin ke ruang kesehatan, lalu kembalilah kesini, secepatnya!" ucap guru itu agak membentak.

"_Yes Ma'am_," ucap Sirius sambil menggendongku di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak sakit, bodoh!" bisikku pura-pura marah. Kuusahakan bisikan itu sepelan mungkin.

Kini lokasiku masih di atas punggung Sirius dan Sirius berada di tangga—lalu aku dimana? Di tangga juga.

"Sudahlah, Sirius. Turunkan aku," kataku pelan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikannya berlarut-larut dalam bayanganku. Punggung yang lebar dan hangat, aku bisa melihat pusaran rambutnya sekaligus helai-helai rambut kehitaman yang tertiup angin pelan. Tangan, tangannya kokoh, jarinya panjang, mencengkeram pahaku tidak begitu pelan dan tidak begitu keras. Jantan sekali, pikirku.

"Nggak apa-apa," ucapnya melanggar permintaanku. Aku bersyukur.

"Ayolah, aku ini berat kan?"

"Kau ini..." kepala Sirius menghadap ke kanannya dan melihatku dengan ekor matanya. "Ringan kok," lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang termanis—lebih manis dibanding biasanya.

"Ayolah Sirius... aku nggak sakit. Aku bisa berjalan kok."

"Kau ini berisik," ucap Sirius dan membuka knop pintu ruang kesehatan. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan. Dan semenit setelah itu, Sirius melemparku ke ranjang kecil di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Sirius mencubit lenganku. Lalu dia tertawa.

"Sudahkah kubilang mengenai perasaan khusus yang kumiliki padamu?" tanya Sirius sambil melihatku mengelus-elus lengan yang tadi dicubitnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "memang itu artinya apa?" tanyaku tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku menyukaimu, bodoh!" dia menertawakanku, namun ekspresiku masih saja datar.

"Barusan aku menyatakan perasaanku," lanjutnya sambil melihatku menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Rem! Remmy! Kau ini menjengkel—ugh!" aku memeluknya, membuatnya membalas pelukanku.

Lalu aku menatap sepasang mata ke-abu-abuan milik Sirius. Mata yang paling menghanyutkan dalam sejarah, sampai-sampai aku tak sadar kalau aku direbahkannya.

"Remus..." bisiknya pelan di dekat telingaku.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Sirius," ucapku tak berdaya di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin kau... Remus Lupin."

Sirius mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidungku. Tak lupa tangannya menyingkirkan satu per satu helaian rambut cokelatku yang menempel di pipiku. Sampai bibir kami bersatu, aku membuka mulutku pelan.

"_First kiss_ ku..." desisku pelan, Sirius mengangguk. "_First kiss _ku juga," lalu menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke bibirku dan melumatnya dari bibir atas sampai bibir bawah, oh bukan, sampai rongga-rongga mulutku dijelajahinya.

Di sela-sela ciuman kami. Sirius membuka kancing kemejaku dan meraba-raba sesuatu dibalik kemeja tersebut.

Sirius menjilat lidahku, menghisapnya pelan. Mengajak untuk menari bersama di dalam rongga mulut kami yang menyatu. Tangannya pun mencubit-cubit ujung dadaku dengan gemas. Aku ingin mengerang, namun kubalas ajakannya, lidahku berputar mengabsen giginya satu per satu. _Crap! _Salah gerakan, batinku.

Sekitar lima menit kami berciuman, kami kehabisan nafas.

"Hah... Hah... Remmy, Remmy," ucapnya sambil memegang dadanya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Pipimu, Rem, manisnyaaa..." ucapnya menirukan gadis-gadis yang melihat boneka _teddy bear_.

"Hentikan, i-ini memalukan," ucapku sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Kau tidak mau kucium? Selagi tempatnya kosong nih," ucapnya sambil menebarkan senyumannya padaku. "Atau kau mau dicium di depan James dan lain-lain?" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung tanganku yang sedang melindungi pipiku yang kemerahan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sirius?" tanyaku pura-pura nggak suka.

"Karena kau pacarku tersayang," ucapnya sambil menempelkan jari jempol dan telunjuknya di antara bibir dan hidungnya. Dan...

"Boleh kumulai sekarang?" ucapnya semangat dengan posisi merangkak diatasku.

Dan kurasa aku akan terus dipermainkan oleh kesatria tampan diatasku ini...

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Huah, fic nya selesai juga. Awalnya mau dibuat dengan judul 'Kryptonite'. Tapi kurasa itu bukan judul yang cocok. Aku memang nggak berbakat dalam memilih judul, 3 dari karyaku saja judulnya nggak ada yang nyambung dengan isi fic nya *ketawa miris***

**Oh ya, fic ini merupakan request. Dengan pengetahuan minim tentang 'Harry Potter'. Dan sudah berusaha bertanya sebanyak yang aku tau. Tetap saja ilmu yang kudapat nggak banyak masuk di fic ini, payah.**

**Sebenarnya dari tadi aku menyarankan untuk membaca fic ini sembari mendengarkan lagunya Yiruma yang berjudul 'Kiss the Rain'. Karena aku membuat fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu juga *digaplok* nada-nada lagu itu menyentuh, kurasa akan lebih menghayati kalau membacanya sambil mendengarkan Kiss the rain. :D**

**Pokoknya misi membuat fic ini sudah beres, walaupun isinya kacau balau *ngacungin jempol* dan aku... emm...**

**Boleh minta review?**

**.**

**.**

**MAKASIH!**


End file.
